


No, that's (wrong) a lie!

by OrphanedClown



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, how do you tag things lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanedClown/pseuds/OrphanedClown
Summary: Kokichi had made himself the leader of the group from the very start.Shuichi can't cope with everyone and their stupidity, a long with Ouma's annoying personality and ability to solve murders before him.But Ouma is Ouma, and despite all the attributes Saihara claims are 'annoying', they're apart of Ouma, and since Saihara likes said 'Ouma', he also counts them as diamonds protected by dirt and rock.(Protagonist and Antagonist swap AU)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	No, that's (wrong) a lie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FishMum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/gifts).



> This AU was created by ObsessedFish on instagram! Their art is amazing,, ffsfsfff!!  
> This is a gift for them,, I really wanted to make fluff with the ideas that came with the designs for the AU, so I tried hard to make it as accurate as I could,,, 
> 
> I imagined that as well as being tired and done with everyone's shit, Saihara is also more confident as the antagonist, as he doesn't really mind if people dislike him?,, thank you-

Ouma wouldn't consider himself very well liked among the group of prodigies (if you could call anyone trapped in here as such) - in fact, you could even say that they hated having to help him in their seemingly everyday routine of solving murders.

But no one acted like they hated him quite as much as the detective in his current line of sight.

"I don't need your annoyance you call a personality battering my ear drums while I'm investigating. Go find one of the other brainless idiots in here to talk to." Saihara mumbled, spitting the insults like venom.

His gaze fixated on consistently moving back and forth from the body to Kokichi again; a record stuck on repeat. The look on his face; a grimace - directed toward both the two whom he claimed to despise having to wake up to on a morning.

It wasn't that Shuichi Saihara was mean - his temper just happened to be the best of him - and in fairness to the emo, he barely slept; knocking back coffee left, right and center. It was as if he was dehydrated and it was water he and his body craved so intensely - the continuous murders seemingly an added bonus to his particularly shitty mood.

(And, in Ouma's opinion, the aggravation the ‘Ultimate Detective’ must feel when the ‘Great Ultimate Supreme Leader' always piecing together the puzzle before him must be taking a hilariously huge toll too.)

"My, my, Shumai, how rude! I just thought I could lend my very useful assistance!" The leader sneered, putting a finger to his lip - well aware that he already had all the evidence needed to conclude who must be the psychopath among them, hidden deep in their group of supposed ‘Ultimates’ they'd considered 'peers'.

"I told you to stop calling me that.” He scoffed, gaze approaching Ouma’s. “I also don't require your help - you'll most likely just throw me off track again, anyway - you’re no help at all.” ‘Shumai', again, attempted arguing; throwing snide remarks here and there in the hopes that Ouma would finally take his desperate hints and leave him alone. He just wanted to do what he needed to, and Kokichi made sure to make that very difficult for him.

Kokichi threw his signature laugh at him, cackles of 'nishishi' filling the detectives ears like helium in a balloon. "I have never! I just want my beloved detective to get the answer right!” He placed soft hands on the others shoulders, squeezing slightly in false reassurance. “Although, I could be lying, just to throw you off a little. Maybe, if you let me help, I could end up ruining the mysteries and giving you the answers - or! Maybe I'll give you all the incorrect information! That way you’ll never be able to figure it out!”

Shuichi narrowed his golden eyes, squinting deadly shots that attempted to cut Kokichi Ouma in ways that were only created to scare him away. "I hate your lies, never mind you. I wouldn't let you help me if you were my last resort." He didn’t mean it, he knew that. Kokichi was an extremely important essence, whether he liked it or not - but Kokichi was also pulling on his last nerve, and he had no more fucks to give to restrain himself from biting back.

Kokichi gasped dramatically, a hand falling to the top of his forehead as his eyes teared up with welts of glistening water. He was ready to make yet another loud outburst when someone else’s hand came crashing over his lips.

It was Saihara's.

"Can you be quiet for once? I need to concentrate and you're a big disturbance. I bet Kirumi is glad she’s dead with how whiny you are.” Teeth gently gnawed at the bottom of chapped lips, ripping off the skin and sucking at the blood in frustration. It was a strange habit he had, but as gory as it sounded, it was at the same time comforting. “She’s probably pulling at her ugly green hair by now.”

Kokichi grabbed the hand with his own, pulling it away from his mouth with a widening smirk - so far that Shuichi was genuinely concerned his cheeks would pop any second.

“I'm flattered that you think my voice is so angelic that it can reach the lord above," Kokichi teased, making the detective's eyes roll too far back for good health. "But you should be investigating! Jeez, Saihara-chan, I expected more professionalism from a detective like you!"

The last straw from the bunch had just been pulled. 

Saihara swiftly took to his feet, walking away as quickly as his pace would allow him to. 

His instincts had told him to - “go investigate somewhere else” - it was obvious that he couldn't keep his patience any longer, considering how badly he was tempted into punching the purple-haired shit in his clearly quite punch-able face. Not that he, in general, particularly wanted to hurt anyone (let alone Ouma), he just hadn't had any sort of grasp on controlling himself yet - especially not while constantly sleep deprived, forced into a killing game with a psychotic bear while his Ultimate Talent completely failed him, all at the same time - he wasn't a violent person (even if he wanted to be) he just spiraled sometimes.

But everyone does, right?

"Hey - Shumai!?" Was all he heard as he walked down the hallway; a grand escape from his tormentor.

The class trial had finally concluded. Long hours wasted on a petty killing, a petty killer to go with the set.

All in all, it was pretty much the same as usual:

Shuichi did all the important talking, Kokichi bringing himself back in every time he had something he wanted to say (tho, it was usually just stupid jokes, puns or lies he knew Shuichi would lose his cool over).

Of course, if he wanted to, Kokichi could easily end the class trial in a matter of minutes - but that would just be boring, and Kokichi didn't like boring. In fact, he despised it.

Not that Kokichi wasn't afraid of death, because he definitely (inevitably) was - especially the excruciatingly painful and creative executions Monokuma seemed to sadistically to come up with in a mere matter of hours - it was the fact that Kokichi always knew who did what before attending a class trial, keeping in mind that if Shuichi couldn't come to a conclusion; he certainly could.

He wouldn't let anyone die, let alone, selfishly admitted, himself.

Kokichi peaked through the library doors, glossy lilac eyes peeping around to find his always-victim. His excitement quickly settled on the persona in question.

Alone the emo sat, once again pondering over a book he probably didn’t share his attention with at all, despite having the open pages in his gloomy gaze. 

Moving into immediate action, Kokichi's little footsteps quickly patted along the dusty wooden floor, hurrying to catch the detective by surprise before he noticed he was lurking around. Outstretching his arms, Kokichi launched himself at the other boy, “Catch, Saihara-chan!" Full speed and tackling them both to the ground, the rusty, old chair coming down along with them; a big, messy heap of bodies and chaos on the floor.

Kokichi clutched his stomach, laughing and giggling like crazy as they both just laid there - Shuichi not knowing whether to feel pissed as hell or stay in confused shock - arms above his head and eyes wide as he contemplated on his few options.

He decided on feeling pissed as hell. 

"Why!?" He questioned in fumes of rage, "Why do you always do these types of things - and to me!?" Steam might as well have been filing out of his ears he was so mad. Kokichi found it amusing; the rise he could get out of Shuichi, but the musty boy just got more mad as the other found more amusement.

Ouma, still crying tears of pure enjoyment on the ground, wheezed breaths of laughter as he tried to explain that his reaction was simply "Just too funny not to!”.

Shuichi picked himself up, rubbing off of the excess dirt from the floor and grabbing both the chair and the book, sitting himself back down into his original position. He glared into the pages of the oh-so innocent book (the one that definitely didn't deserve his angered eyes) and actually started reading this time, taking as much time as he wanted to bore the smaller boy away.

Finally, catching his breath again, Kokichi sat up cross-legged on the dirty floor, cheek resting on his fist as he assessed Shuichi's current sitting position. Coming to an amusing conclusion, he brought his knees to his chest and let his arms dangle from his knees, a wide grin taking up the majority of his cheeks. He wouldn’t get so bored so easily, despite how much he said he did, there was always something to do with his handsome detective.

He eagerly bounced up, stalking around the side to try and steal Shuichi's gaze from the front rather than the back. Confirming his expectations; the other obviously didn't look up - exactly what Kokichi was hoping for. Grin turning into a lop-sided smirk, wide eyes dropping partially into a settled gaze, the Supreme Leader grabbed the book, pulling it away from Saihara's surprisingly tight grasp and waving it in the air, hoping he would get irritated once again and reach out to grab it.

To his surprise, Saihara didn't budge, not letting his eyes wander to the checkered-figure in front of him. Kokichi was sure that taking away Saihara’s only source of entertainment would do the trick, but it seems as if he’d caught on already. He knew how to play Kokichi’s game, and this time, he was willing enough to win. He was being extra stubborn today.

That was fine, Ouma had other ways of getting him to react.

He pouted, overselling his emotions as he grabbed Saihara's wrists from said emo's lap. "Shumai, I'm sorry." He whimpered in fake apologies, tilting his head to try and cheat a tiny look. Instead, Shuichi's eyes finally fell on him - not earned in the way that he preferred - but still giving himself a glint of adrenaline. He daren’t show it, though. "But that's just a lie." He grumbled.

Shuichi hadn’t even budged. His body was still, and his golden eyes were set dead deep into Kokichi’s soul. He could’ve snapped at the very beginning, but he was holding his ground with knife-heeled shoes.

Kokichi's face contorted into a sickly leer in just a few quick seconds. "Wow, you learn fast! Just kidding - it was such an easy lie, I practically served it to you on a silver platter!" He grinned innocently, finger pushed menacingly against his thin lips.

Shuichi's expression darkened, fists only slightly clutching in anxious emotion. "Why can't you ever leave me alone? You're 'class leader' - go bug some other poor sole that decided dubbing you as their provider was a good idea." He mumbled, still not letting himself detonate into another loud outburst. 

"Why, because you're my beloved, Shumai! I'm so madly in love with you that I can't let you go!" His grin immediately contorted, voice deepening into an almost believable tone. "But, that's a lie." 

Shuichi stared for a long time - maybe even a bit too long, especially for his liking.

His thought process was, all in all: if he could analyze the others eyes, he could learn to tell when to spot a lie. But Kokichi has no tells, and Saihara wasn't surprised when he found nothing to go off.

Kokichi took this chance to swiftly make a move, discarding Saihara's arms to the side and quickly plopping himself on said boys lap, squirming around ever so slightly to get to his most comfortable. 

Shuichi jumped at first, surprise and confusion filling his conscious as he tried to figure out the best solution possible for this particularly strange circumstance. For a second, his mind considered pushing the other off of him, but realization hit him like a bullet to glass when he noticed his hands unconsciously, but still hastily, moving to place themselves on the other boys waist.

It was also something that caught Kokichi off guard - which was certainly unusual - tho he seemed to recover quickly, settling into the soft embrace quite comfortably. Eventually, he even moved his hands to cup Saihara's cheeks. A smile; plastered on his face as always - tho this time the detective noticed it wasn't malicious, but happy and content, emotions he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen representing Kokichi before now.

Kokichi, once again, laughed his signature laugh. "I thought you hated me, my sweet, Shumai - let alone physical contact, and at its best! Are you finally falling for me? Just as I planned!"

Saihara stayed unusually quiet.

Kokichi simply assumed Shuichi had run out of retorts, having to think of a new one to throw back at him, but apparently that wasn't at all the case - Saihara was actually considering his two other options that had come to mind. When the subject was brought up, his mind scattered, and the only things he could thing of was "Maybe I do.", “You're very narcissistic to just assume someone else's feelings.", but neither seemed to fit. They were both as embarrassing as each other.

He didn't hate Kokichi - actually, it was the exact opposite. Kokichi was just, putting it simply, difficult to put up with; especially when he decided he wanted to have some fun by teasing Shuichi, pushing him to the brink he feared of falling from; right into a pit of solidified anger.

But, to tell the truth, it's part of what made Shuichi so invested. 

Why specifically him?

Why did Ouma like to insult yet confess to him every time they were secluded together? 

Why did he flirt and make intimate moves toward him, but not truthfully admit he did it for other reasons other than purely wanting to tip Shuichi over the edge? 

What was Ouma's real motive in wanting to draw him out?

Was it something good? 

Something bad? 

Something too embarrassing to admit? 

Too humiliating to truthfully voice? 

Or was that the truth after all? Ouma really just wanted to get under his skin; make him say things he didn't want to say above a grave of deceased friends and peers who told him not to. Was that it?

How hilarious.

Every lie Ouma told, every secret he kept - it kept him a whole a new mystery - like a new destination that too many people couldn't be bothered to explore properly, disregarding the secrets and tiny pieces that made it so intriguingly beautiful and mysterious. At least, that's what Shuichi thought he was. The emo swore to himself, right then and there, that he was going to be the first to explore him in every way possible; anxiously checking over and over again that he hadn't missed a single detail, no piece of information going un-looked, whether it was considered important or not. 

That was his big plan. 

That's what he decided as he stared at the new destination that was Kokichi Ouma.

But maybe Ouma really was just playing him - like a character he could design, make act out out of his own free-will - but he was a liar, and there was always something more complex to him than that. Kokichi liked games, but he didn’t like them simple.

After all the debating, questioning, paranoia that was circling his mind - Saihara ended up saying nothing after all.

His dark gaze was still stuck on Ouma, yet he couldn't muster any energy to say anything at all. In the end, he was just flustered, embarrassed, and unsure.

Ouma's face had dropped sometime in the middle of Shuichi's thought process; a neutral expression. He was bored, and it was extremely easy to tell - but that’s what he wanted - he wanted people to notice when he was bored; make up a new game and throw him into it.

“What's wrong? You look confused."

Then he switched - in what seemed like only a millisecond, he was able to replace his facades, as if they were nothing more than masks that he could take off and put back on whenever he pleased, and no one would be none the wiser.

"Is it true!? Did I really steal your heart!? This is fantastic! And that's the truth, Shumai." His smile was stretched and bright, gently bouncing up and down in excitement as his sudden energy burst into one-hundred little flames.

Shuichi could feel his face growing warmer the more Kokichi spoke. Of course, he was merely flustered, but he wouldn’t let Kokichi know that. No matter how much the smaller teased, begged, joked, he wouldn’t let himself falter.

Or maybe he would falter.

"And if it is? You'd probably tell the world, wouldn't you, Ouma-Kun? You'd want me to feel embarrassed about it, correct? You may be an amazing liar - the best in fact, even so that you can tell when others are lying - but you aren't a mind-reader. You can't tell what someone is truly thinking without them saying it out loud, and when they do eventually use their voice, you catch the lie," Like a moth catching sight of a bright light. "So you have no idea what I feel, let alone what I'm thinking. But if you want to guess, you have one chance - whether you get it right or wrong you should instinctively know."

Ouma simply stared. Saihara knew that he never backed down from challenges - upholding his reputation no matter the cost - he'd say yes, no doubt about it.

The grin, again. It seemed to always come back. "Of course! I'm all for it, Shumai! Well, I could be lying, and you could be making me do something I don't want to do - but forgive and forget, I guess!" It was his attempt at guilt tripping, but Saihara didn’t trip in the slightest.

Shuichi mimicked his grin, grip on the others’ waist tightening. He leaned in, eyes not falling shut, merely narrowing, their lips moving closer as time ticked away; seemingly slower than usual. The two soft pairs of lips brushed cautiously together, finally crashing into each other when the neediness jump-started and the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other for any longer than they'd already been straining themselves to.

It wasn't expected - the situation - Saihara was just finishing his day, sitting in a quiet, conserved area where he was ninety-nine percent certain no one would look - but then again, people always forget that that one percent still exists. Shuichi was glad he forgot about that one percent.

He hopes it won't be a regret. 

Air. The two forgot it existed for a moment, suffocating in the moment that was their first kiss’. Neither Shuichi nor Kokichi had realized they'd closed their eyes until they had to open them again, pupils whole with a new found sparkling intrigue.

Both couldn't seem to remember how to work their bodies anymore; movements, words, articulations wholely all went out the window the second they came up with this crazy idea - this crazy idea that would kick their asses into hyper-speed and carry their new-found relationship further along their rocky road.

"You're a terrible kisser, Saihara-Chan!“ Kokichi whispered, “Just kidding! That's a lie, obviously. But I really do seem to have stolen your heart, my work has been proved effective."

"You're a little dick, Ouma-kun. But of course, that's just one of your redeeming qualities." Saihara smirked, pushing their foreheads together, eye contact still intact. 

Kokichi snickered, ready to retort back with something a long the lines of 'I'm a better detective than you, though!', before that oh-so familiar mouth covered his again, shutting his brain off for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> AaaAaaAAhHh,, I finally finished, after a lot of stressful but fun hours-  
> Hi! (Very nervous mmMMm) I'm very new here, so I hope this was a good opener to my account.  
> As you can see, I'm not the best,, nor most professional writer, but I try my best to entertain! So I hope you liked it,, if you saw it,,, sFSfsfSFff thank you sm-  
> I tried my hardest to make sure there are no mistakes, and/so i don't believe there are any, but if they do happen to appear here and there then I apologize :,>


End file.
